creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greene Homes
Greene Homes is a real estate business that designs condos. Mr. Greene is CEO and was planning to build luxury condos in the Arctic. When Norm's grandfather discovers one of the condos in the Arctic, he was tranquilized and taken to Greene Homes so Mr. Greene can use him, or most likely, his ability to speak human, to sponsor his business. Mr. Greene the Polar Council's approval but they couldn't unless he gets a 85% or above approval rating from the public. Norm and his three lemming friends went to New York to prevent the operation and find the former's grandfather, in doing so, Norm poses as the company's mascot to sell the Arctic, in truth, however, he was going to convince the public to disapprove of Greene Homes but Mr. Greene edited a voice recording of him saying he approves. In doing so, Mr. Greene made four homes and sold them, however, Vera pointed out he can't do that without the Polar Council's approval, adding its illegal. Mr. Greene already had approval from Councilwoman Klubeck, who the latter earlier admits she and Polar Council let extra tourists in the Arctic for him, even though the rest of the council knew the human activity in the Arctic will be irreversible, he even sends plans for condos in the Bahamas. Mr. Greene even took Pablo and his investors' money out of false pretense, however, Norm, with the help of his grandfather and lemming friends, sank the condos and exposed Mr. Greene's scheme that Greene Homes and the Polar Council are under investigation for bribery charges. Establishment Greene Homes is a large, company building designed for real estate. It designs condos and sets them up across the globe, as Mr. Greene sold four of them to the Arctic and send some plans to Klubeck about setting up condos in the Bahamas. The company's logo is green, hence the name, and has the name of the company itself. The logo also has Mr. Greene's face and it also had three leaves on each horizontal side. On the first floor, the exterior of the building has a statue of Mr. Greene with the statue holding the company's logo. The windows on the first floor also had the company's logo. Mr. Greene's office has a bookcase with some statues and some doors. He has a Budhai statue, a Chinese scroll with Chinese letters written on it, and a yin-yang symbol on the wall. He has desk with two computers and a drawer that acts like a combination safe with flash drives that contains designs for condos in it. His office also has a security camera. The yin-yang wall splits open to reveal four monitors. The monitors are both used as computers or TVs, it even provides video chat as Mr. Greene was able to chat with Vera and two members of the Polar Council. Since their are four monitors, it can be used to view videos and photos, and chat on each screen, but it can also be used as a one big monitor. There's also an underground passageway that can only be accessed by a book latch which is done by a green book. Part of the bookcase falls, revealing an elevator, which has security cameras and one of the Mr. Greene's henchman on guard. Norm's grandfather was being held in a cage after being captured. The company also has a warehouse were it stored condos. The moving trucks also provided transportation for them, the trucks also have the company's logo on the shipping containers. The company also owns a helicopter that also has the company's logo, it was used for transportation when Vera traveled to the Arctic and back to New York City. Employees Mr. Greene - Vera Brightly - Janet - Norm - Trivia *Mr. Greene has a few artifacts in his office that relates to Chinese culture. *The name "greene" is a pun on "green" that stands for color and money. Gallery GreeneHomesBuilding.jpg GreeneHomesFrontStatue.jpg MrGreeneOffice.jpg|Mr. Greene's office GreeneHomesComputer.jpg GreenHomesWareHouse.jpg|Greene Home's warehouse CompanyFlashDrivesGreeneHomes.jpg|Company flash drives Category:Norm of the North Locations Category:Creative Category:Area Info